


On The Run

by mediadetective1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Mystery, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediadetective1/pseuds/mediadetective1
Summary: Framed for a murder she didn’t commit, Yang has to rely on her greatest adversary to clear her name and take down the one that framed her. Will she find out the truth, or will her partnership bring her to a more dangerous and darker path?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more meant to be a fun Noir mystery story, and there will be sex scenes eventually, though they will be there own chapters so you can skip them if you want. Hope you have fun.

Prologue 

Yang lived her life at Beacon pretty care free, other than the occasional criminal or White Fang goon, it went pretty easy. Though one person in particular always stood out in her head, someone she couldn’t stop thinking about for some strange reason. According to the reports she read of her after they’re fight, her name was Neo. She’s been the only one that has defeated Yang in a one on one fight, she’s still unsure how she didn’t die. The thoughts of defeating Neo and capturing her filled her head, to the point where it caused certain issues. 

Yang feels shoulder bump into her arm, coming back to reality, she realizes it was Blake who bumped her. She sees her point her thumb towards the teacher, Mrs. Glynda Goodwitch, looking like she’s expecting something from Yang. 

“Should I repeat myself Ms. Xiao Long?” Glynda said as she pushes her glasses up with her index finger. 

“Ummm....sure?” Yang said confused, but starts to realize that she got distracted in class, for the third time. 

Glynda asks, “What kind of blade did the King of Vale use in the final battle of the Great War?” 

“Oh.....um.......a steel sword with a pink color,” Yang answered. 

“Close, but his sword was bright green,” Glynda corrected. 

The class ended shortly after that, with Yang rubbing the back of her head, annoyed how she got a simple question wrong. She’s always considered herself pretty smart when it comes to people and how they act, but stuff like history and mathematics wasn’t her strongest suit. 

As Yang and the rest of the team she was apart of, Team RWBY, that included her sister Ruby, Weiss, a bratty but kinda sweet heiress, and her best friend Blake, walk out of the class, Ruby and Weiss walk ahead as Blake stays back a bit to talk to Yang.

“You’ve been acting pretty odd lately,” Blake pointed out as they walk through the hallway, “Everything okay?” 

“Nah, I’m fine. Just a little out of it. You of all people should know I’m not the best when it comes to this stuff.” Yang explained. 

“I know, but it’s unlike you to not pay attention when Glynda’s the teacher,” Blake stated with a bit of a smirk, “You may not entirely understand what she talks about, but you certainly listen to every word she says.” 

“Yeah, it’s just the way she mov- I mean talks, she can get you very invested,” Yang says, attempting to lie. 

Blake simply gave her a raised eyebrow, knowing the exact reason why Yang pays attention when Glynda is the teacher in the class.  
“Ugh....don’t look at me like that, it’s not like I’m the only one who pays attention to her for personal reasons if you get what I mean,” Yang said back to Blake with a sly grin. 

Blake blushes a bit, “Well...either way, it just doesn’t make sense to me why you’ve been more distracted than usual.” 

Yang puts her thumbs in her pockets to look a bit more casual, “Yeah I know, I’ll try to get better with it. But hey, at least you’ll be there to help me with my studies, I’m relying on you.” 

“Yeah, of course I will. Doubt you’d get far in fractions with out me,” Blake says jokingly. 

They both laugh a bit, and Blake gives her usual cute smile. Yang always tries hard to not die from her adorable smile. 

As they walked a bit more, “So, how’s the book I gave you?” Blake asked. 

Yang knew what book she was talking about, a mystery book called “A Murder in the Woodlands.” It was a sorta parody of fairy tale characters, with some of them staying in a huge hotel complex called the Woodlands, but a murder happens and they have to find out who the killer is. It was surprisingly compelling, the characters were interesting, the comedy was pretty funny, and there were some decently steamy moments between some of the characters. Yang hasn’t finished the book yet, but she’s almost done, and she’s excited to see how it ends. It was also a good way to get Neo out of her head for a bit. 

“Yeah, I’m loving it so far. I’m not much of a book gal, but I’ve always liked mysteries,” Yang admitted. 

“Had a feeling, you may say that you’re not the best when it comes to academics, but you’re a genius when it comes to people. So I thought a bit, and what better genre for you to be into than one that looked exclusively at people and how they think,” Blake said as they walked down a flight of stairs, looking confident in her decision. 

“She knows me way too well,” Yang thought, “Kinda love that about her.” 

Yang’s thoughts were dropped as suddenly Blake falls to the floor. With a bit of looking, she quickly realized the laughing asshole who did pushed her was none other than Cardin. 

Yang brings Blake back up, “You okay Blake?” Yang asked. 

Blake nods back, though there’s a bit of blood starting to come down her nose. 

Yang, being a bit pissed, says, “The hell’s your deal Cardin?” 

Cardin stops laughing, but continues to smirk, “What!? It’s what she gets for being a faker!” 

“The fuck are you talking about?” Yang replied. 

“Do I have to explain?” Cardin said, seeming confident about what he thinks. 

Yang thought he might know that Blake is a Faunus, it was pretty clear to everyone that Cardin was a racist. But it doesn’t make sense as to how he knows Blake is one, with her ribbon making her cat ears look like a bow, it was a simple disguise, but Cardin wasn’t smart enough to see past it.  
There has been a growing resentment between Yang and Cardin, with Cardin’s general asshole nature, and acting like a big shot even though he’s a coward, conflicting with Yang’s protective nature, suffice to say they clashed a lot. But this time, it’s a bit more personal with Blake being involved. 

Cardin came down the stairs, right in front of Yang’s face, “So how about you walk away, or we can make this rougher than it has to be,” Cardin says as his team surrounds them. 

Yang clenched her fist, but decided against fighting because her friend’s nose was bleeding, she should see a nurse. “How about this, you leave, let me and my friend go, and we’ll pretend this never happened, because trust me Cardin,” Yang says as her eyes turn red, “you don’t want this to be rougher than it has to be.” 

They stare at each other for a bit, but Cardin eventually groans and walks away, with a single drip of sweat on his head. Yang picked Blake back up, she wasn’t badly hurt, and her aura helped the healing process, but Yang thought it’d still be for the best that she went to a nurse. She brought her there as the sun was setting.

“Come on, I’m not that badly hurt,” Blake said, trying to comfort Yang. 

“Please Blake, I just want to make sure you’ll be fine,” Yang said, giving her puppy dog eyes, “Would you do it for me?” 

Blake pouted a bit, “Fuck...I hate it when you do that.” She said as she walked into the nurse’s room. 

The blonde brawler waved goodbye, “I’ll check on you later, just going to check on something.” 

Blake nodded and went in. Yang walked down the hall, current goal bring to find out how Cardin found out about Blake. Though she doesn’t like the bow disguise, Yang still respected Blake’s wishes about her ears remaining hidden. Which is why she wants to learn how an idiot like Cardin found out, both because he could use that to hurt Blake, and that it’s possible someone else is involved in this. 

Yang wouldn’t have wait for long, as it was getting darker outside, Cardin and his goons start to surround Yang as she walks by the courtyard. 

“Ah, just the asshole I was looking for,” Yang said. 

“You’re going to regret threatening me!” Cardin exclaimed. 

Yang rolled her eyes, “You know, for a big shot, it’s pretty pathetic to attack an unarmed girl in the black of night.” 

Cardin looked pissed at that, “Oh yeah, you know what I think, it’s pathetic that you’re defending that fucking Faunus! That bitch, pretending to be human.” 

Yang twitched her eye a bit with that statement, “Why would you think that?” 

“I’m smarter than you think, I can tell from a mile away,” Cardin said, clearly bluffing in Yang’s eyes.  
“This is how it’s going to work. You tell me who told you that lie, and leave,” Yang says, with complete conviction in her voice. 

One of Cardin’s goons, Dove, says, “Are you sure she’s a Faunus? She making it sound like you’re bullshiting us.” 

“I’m not! Someone told me, and I thought about it, and it made sense,” Cardin accidentally said. 

“Who was that somebody?” Yang questioned. 

“Doesn’t matter, both of you are dead!” Cardin shouts as he goes in for an attack. Yang easily dodges it and knees him in the crotch, “Ah!....Damn it! Get her!” 

His goons hesitate a bit, but they eventually go in too, the brawler takes them out with ease. She punches one in the face, immediately knocking him out, she then kicked another in the balls, and finally took the other one out by kicking him in the face. 

Cardin clearly pissed tries to go after Yang again, she effortlessly dodges him, and with every dodge she gets a hit on him. She gets harder with every hit, for sure giving him a few bruises and maybe breaking something, she admits to herself a bit that she might’ve went too far, but seeing as he was such a jackass, and how Yang was blowing off some steam courtesy of Neo,mashed didn’t mind that much. She corners him to a wall and interrogates him, “Who told you about Blake?!” 

Cardin begs, “P-Please, I’m sorry! L-look I don’t know him...I was like, sitting at a park. Later he sat behind me, told me how much he hated Faunus and mentioned how one of my classmates was pretending to be like us. He said it was Blake and I believed him, I’m sorry!” 

“Creepy,” Yang thought, “How would some random stranger know about something like that unless we were being stalked?” Yang considered her options and told him, “Okay, you’re going to find this guy again, meet with him somewhere private, and then you’ll text me. I’ll sort things out with him and you can live the rest of your life in peace.” 

Cardin nods his head multiple times, “Okay, okay.” Yang lets him and his crew walk away. 

*The next day* 

Blake ended up being fine, just got a bandage on her nose. Yang was happy to see her okay. She then gets a vibration from her scroll, opening it revealed a text from Cardin saying, “Meet me at this warehouse in the docks, he said he’d meet up here.” 

After reading it, Yang gets her usual attire on, “I’m going out, I’ll be back.” 

“Hey Yang?” Blake asked. 

Yang looked back, “Yeah?” 

“I just wanted to say thanks for helping me yesterday,” Blake said with a smile. 

Yang smiled too, “Anytime Blake.” On her way out, she noticed Ruby and Weiss smirking, as if they knew something she didn’t. She didn’t care and left. 

She thought as she walked that after she teaches this stranger some matters, this could be a good time to try and find out more about Neo through some of her connections. Taking two birds out with one stone. She eventually found the warehouse, as she entered it, she could smell something foul in the air. She originally thought it was just some bad fish, but as she moved forward, she noticed something laying down on a wall. It looked bloody, beaten, and lifeless. Yang quickly realized she was looking at the corpse of Cardin. 

Yang was shocked, almost wanted to puke from the sight of it, but she held out, she tried to be observant, the killer could still be here. She didn’t see anyone, so she investigated the body, she could see shotgun wounds all over his chest. As she was thinking of what the hell was going on, she could hear a noise right behind her. The brawler quickly turns, seeing a familiar sight, a somewhat short girl with pink and brown hair. With an eyebrow raised, she looks confused as to what’s happening. 

Yang shouts, “Did you kill him?!” 

Neo moves a bit, seeing the body, and shakes her head no. 

Before Yang could question her more, she could hear guns being pointed at them. 

“Put your hands in the air! You two are coming with us!” one of 10 cops that were there shouted.


	2. On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Neo get into a predicament, even if they get out of it, there’s going to be a lot to discuss.

On The Run 

Yang, looking confused, puts her hands in the air, “Guys, I’m not the one you should be pointing your guns at,” Yang starts to point a bit at Neo, “she probably did this,I just got here!” 

The cops get closer and one of them shouts, “It doesn’t matter, we got a tip, someone heard screaming, and from what it seems like to use, both of you could’ve killed that poor man on the ground!” 

Yang was angry but willing to comply, knowing this was probably a mistake, but Neo suddenly throws a small blade at a cop with a fox tail who was on Yang’s right. The blade hits the cop’s shoulder and in a yell of pain he shoots his gun, the bullet would’ve hit Yang’s head if his arm didn’t move up after the hit. 

Once this happens, the rest of them get ready to fire on Neo, but in a quick motion she blocks the bullets with her umbrella and gets in front of Yang. Before the blonde brawler could react and stop Neo, in a blink of an eye, both her and Neo were in a different room. Yang looked around and saw they were on a higher floor, she saw the cops below, and the place where Yang and Neo were just had shattered glass on it. Yang quickly realized this was the same ability Neo used when she saved Torchwick from her and the rest of the team back in that Atlesian Paladin fight. 

This whole situation does look bad on Yang’s part, what Neo did made it seem like her and the lady who just attacked an officer are working together. Before Yang could turn around to confront Neo, she feels the criminal put her hand over her mouth, blocking any noise she could make. She tried to resist, but Neo got a tight grip on her right arm behind her back. As Neo dragged her away, she could hear the cops shouting, “Search the area! They could still be here!” 

Neo brings her to another room and turns Yang around, pushes her to the wall still having her hand covering her mouth. Neo uses her other hand to put a finger over her own lips, giving a “shh” motion. She slowly moves away from Yang, but Yang tries to throw a punch at her, Neo dodges but rather than fight back, tries to do something with her hands as Yang keeps trying to hit her. “What the hell are you doing?” Yang asked out of confusion, she looked more at her hands and realized what she was doing, it was sign language. She knew how to speak sign language thanks to her classes, the teachers thought it’d be a good idea to know every type of language in case of an emergency, there was a test on it, Yang would’ve failed too if Blake didn’t drill it into her head so she’d succeed. 

Neo was saying with her hands, “Shut....we have....out of here.”

Yang shook her head, not getting all of it, she stops attacking and asks “The hell are you saying?” 

Neo rolls her eyes and says “Do you know sign language by any chance?” 

“I do, yeah,” Yang nodded. Neo continues to move her hands, “I said earlier to shut up, we have to get out of here.” 

Yang looked a bit angry, “Hey you don’t tell me to shut up!” After that, she could hear in the floor under them a voice saying, “I think I hear something, right upstairs!” 

Neo face palms in response and motions to follow her. 

“Why the hell should I go anywhere with you?” Yang asks with a bit of intensity. 

Neo moves her hands, “Because you won’t find out who killed the guy downstairs. I’ll explain as much as I can when we get out of here. You can’t trust the police, that fox Faunus was going to just shoot you without warning, something’s going on.” 

“Bullshit, why would any of the police want me dead?” Yang says, but the more she thinks about it, that bullet did get pretty close to her head. After standing there, looking at Neo and looking back to the door they came from, back and forth. “Fuck it...” she mutters, facing Neo, “Fine, you’ve already made it look like we’re working together, let’s go.” 

Neo nods and runs, and Yang follows suit. They run through a few rooms to the stairs, going up another floor, but they see flashlights right at them, it’s two of the cops from before, one of them shouts, “We found them!” Yang and Neo run into a room to their left, they can hear gun shot behind them. They then find a window outside, it’s a bit of a drop, but both will manage. Neo breaks through the window first, falling a bit and then teleports to the ground. Feeling like to show off a bit, Yang just straight up jumps out and lands, leaving a bit of a small crater. Neo rolls her eyes and starts running, Yang follows, hearing more gun shots behind her, they both find some cover to get behind. They look around and find a way to get around without being seen, they go around to a building across the docks, they look out and see the cops arguing. They call something into they’re radio and leave. 

“Alright, I guess we lost the..” before Yang could finish, Neo puts a rag over her face, making her feel sleepy, she tries to struggle but everything goes blank. Later on, she wakes up, sitting down on the ground, feeling a pipe on her back and her hands tied behind it. She looks around and sees she’s in a different building and it’s dark, only being lit up by neon lights outside, it sounds like it’s raining out as well. She then sees Neo in front of one of the windows, looking out, no longer having her usual white coat. Yang could see some of her bare back and arms, she was fairly well toned and there was some sweat on her, “She’s kinda...” the blonde brawler started to think, but she shook her head and said, “Hey, I thought we had a deal.” 

Neo turns to her direction and starts walking up to her, moving her hands, “My apologies, but I wanted to get farther away from the docks and wanted some reinsurance that when we got somewhere quiet you wouldn’t try to attack me again.” 

Yang thought a bit and said, “Ugh...fine, but if you try anything I can rip right through this rope and kick your ass.” 

Neo rolls her eyes, she sits in front of her and just moves her hands, saying “Sure. I will say though your a pretty heavy bitch, in more ways than one.” She gives Yang a particularly playful look. 

Yang blushes and pouts a bit. 

“Got a in good sweat in carrying you, found this abandoned building and we’ll be okay here for now,” Neo explains.

“Alright, explain why you were there, what makes you think the cops were going to kill me, and what do you know about who killed Cardin?” Yang demanded. 

Neo moves her hands, “Okay, slow down blondie. Here’s what my side of the story is, you see, I run a small business, your friend Cardin was one my patrons. To be straightforward, I sell steroids and strength enhancing drugs, you’d be surprised how much money you can make out of it.” 

“That explains a few things,” Yang thought when thinking of Cardin using steroids. 

Neo continues, “Anyway, he texted me, saying he wanted to meet up at the usual stop. So I went and next thing I knew you were there and my patron was dead. From what I know of you, along with your look of disgust and confusion, I’m guessing you didn’t kill him. Then suddenly the cops showed up, my original idea was to play along for a bit, let like two of them bring me to the car and take care of them when I was a decent distance away. But then I looked at the cop to your right, I’ve seen those types of eyes before, he was aiming for your head, and was a second away from capping you. I realized that what was going on was a frame job, make you look guilty and if by some chance a cop killed you, they wouldn’t care much because there’s at least some evidence pointing to you and maybe me. So we escaped and I knocked you out, after I got here, I looked at your scroll, sorry, and looked at your messages. It seems Cardin texted you hours after he texted me, it’s my belief you were the main target, and whoever texted you wasn’t Cardin. I was just there at the wrong place at the wrong time. But I gotta know, why the hell were you there?” 

Yang looks a bit shocked and a bit loss of words, “The hell? That wasn’t Cardin? Who’d want me dead?” she shakes her head, “Okay, I was there because Cardin said some shit about a friend of mine that wasn’t true, he told me some guy told him this lie and I wanted to confront him, so I told Cardin to find the guy again and to contact me once he did.” 

Neo raised an eyebrow, “Interesting, you wanted to confront this guy, even though it was just bullshit lie, you still wanted to confront him about it. I guess you’re friend’s got a little secret, and you know it.” Neo smirked a bit. 

Yang grunts a bit, “No, it was a lie.” 

“I know a lier when I see one,” Neo said through her hands, “it’s fine, you don’t have to tell me, but yeah, seems like either you or your friend has a stalker, and you seem to have pissed him off somehow if he’s willing to go to this extent to frame and kill you.” 

After hearing that, Yang thinks about Blake, “Wait, please let me call my friend, I need to warn her and explain what happened. I swear I won’t try to hit you.” 

Neo thinks a bit and nods, “Alright, but know this’ll probably be your last call from this scroll, it’s only a matter of time till the cops track it.” 

“Sigh....I understand,” Yang says. Neo takes off the rope and gives Yang her scroll, then immediately calls Blake. 

After a bit, she picks up, “Yang? Where are you? We’re all freaking out over here! The cops came in and they’re asking questions, saying you killed Cardin.” 

“Okay okay look, what happened was yesterday Cardin said he knew about your “thing” and I was suspicious, he was dumb and I doubt he actually figured it out, so I questioned him and he said someone else told him. I thought we had a stalker in our hands, so I wanted to deal with him. So I got Cardin to get this guy to a place to meet him, but I think it was a set up, I got there and he was dead, then cops came out of nowhere and the timing was too convenient. Also Neo’s involved in this somehow, I’m sorry, I don’t have all the details,” Yang tried to explain. 

“I believe you, really I do, just promise me you’ll be safe, me and team will..” Blake was saying before she was cut off. 

“No! Look, if anyone’s going to do this, it’ll be me. You may be in danger, I want you to tell the others what I told you and stay close to them, I swear, I’ll find this guy and prove I’m innocent. I’ll be back, don’t worry,” Yang promised. 

Blake sounds like she’s choking up a little, “Okay, I trust you, but please stay safe and be careful.” 

In an attempt to comfort Blake, Yang gives a little laugh, “When am I not careful?” 

Blake laughs a little, “Yeah....hopefully I’ll see you soon.” 

“You will, goodbye for now,” Yang says in a determined voice and hangs up. After a bit, she throws the scroll on the ground and crushes it. She then turns to Neo, standing in front of the window, “So, what are you going to do now?” 

Neo moves her hands, “I’ll help you find who did this.” 

Yang raises an eyebrow, “Why? What do you get out of this?” 

“Alright, look, after you captured my buddy Torchwick, I’ve been kinda lonely and bored, so I’d like a new friend of sorts,” Neo explained. 

Yang looked shocked and confused, “Me?...Friends with you?...I don’t think that’s going to happen.” 

Neo continues, “I’m not really talking about full on friends, we seem to have a bit of a connection, how about friendly rivals, we don’t have to hang out all the time, but we can have some conversations as we fight or something. Don’t judge me, you try being lonely for awhile and not get desperate,” Neo playfully pouts, “also I’m a bit pissed that one of my customers is dead.” 

Yang gives some thought to it, “Okay, here’s the deal, I’ll consider this “friendly rivals” thing, but here’s some ground rules, no killing people, no selling drugs, no stealing, etc.” 

“Just for the record, I’ve barely killed any actual good people, only really some assholes or other criminals,” Neo explained. 

The blonde brawler groaned a bit, “Okay fine, no killing or seriously injuring good people, deal?” 

Neo gives it some thought, but shrugged and shakes Yang’s hand, confirming the deal. “I’ve gotta feeling we’ll get along partner,” Neo says, giving a snarky smile. 

Yang shivers, “Ew...never say....or hand sign “partner” ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a few things, from this point on, Neo will talk through sign language, so whenever there’s a “Neo says,” she isn’t speaking words. Also, I also want to say Neo’s teleporting will be explained later, her semblance is still the same as in the series. Just wanted to clear things up with that.


	3. A Chase and Leads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo leads Yang to a base of operations and gets a little acquainted to her new life style.

A Chase and Leads 

After shivering from disgust thanks to the thought of Neo and her being partners, Yang stretches a bit and thinks about what to do. “Okay, I guess we’re staying here for the night?” Yang asks. 

Neo moves her hands, “Nah, I’ve got a place a little ways away, I’d rather us be there. With the cops actively looking for us, they could’ve possibly got the tracking signal on your scroll before you crushed it, and sneaking there at the daytime would be much more difficult than now, so my advice is we go now.” 

“But it’s raining out....” Yang complained. 

Neo points at her umbrella and then moves her hands, “If you’re going to bitch about it, you could use that.” 

Yang growls a bit, and not wanting to hurt her pride, she shakes her head, denying the umbrella. “Fine, but your place better have a dryer,” Yang demanded. 

“Oh there’s that and more,” Neo explained with a playful look in her eyes, “You’ll like it.” 

“Hm...alright,” Yang said cautiously. 

After getting her white coat back on, Neo motioned Yang to follow her, they went up stairs, opening the door to the roof, rain falling upon it, the only lighting there is comes from the neon lights on other buildings and the lights of the city. As annoying as it is to get wet, Yang couldn’t deny the view. Neo activates her umbrella and covers herself with it. She then starts running, jumping to the roof of the building in front of them. She was surprisingly graceful in the jump, another view Yang couldn’t deny in her head. 

Either way, Yang followed, jumping on the building as well. Neo faces her, giving her usual playful look and moves one hand, saying, “You want to play a game to make this faster? If you win, I’ll do you a favor.” 

Curious, Yang asks, “What are you suggesting?” 

Neo smiles, “Come on, chase me, catch me if you can.” She then starts to run away, Yang is surprised, but was quickly is determined to win, even if its minor, any victory against Neo is a win on Yang’s book. She then gives chase, they run and jump across rooftops. Neo is more the acrobatic one of the two, impressively keeping her umbrella on her as she parkours over obstacles, while Yang has the energy and power to catch up. Thanks to the heavy rain, it hides the sound of her shotgun gauntlets as she uses them to fly in the air. Right as she’s about to get Neo, Neo teleports a bit ahead. 

“Cheater!” Yang shouts. After every time she gets close, the more determined she becomes. Eventually, they reach a bit of a taller building and Neo puts away her umbrella and climbs it. As Yang goes in, Neo teleports, but Yang saw this coming and shot her gauntlet downward, flying up right as Neo is about to get to the top, Yang grabs her and they fall on top of the building, rolling a bit. 

As she breathes out of exhaustion, “Ha! Got you, for once I beat you in som..” she was saying till she realized she was right uptop of Neo, pinning her to the ground. Neo looked decently wet, making her skin glow. After a bit, Yang blushes and gets off of Neo, walking back a bit. “Well, at least I wo...” the victor was saying till she fell, falling into a pool behind her. She gets up, getting some air and sees Neo standing in front of her. 

“Forgot to mention, I have a pool,” Neo said with a cocky smirk. 

“Wait, we’re here?” Yang asked with a mix of confusion and a bit of anger for being completely drenched. 

Neo moves her hands, “Yup.” 

As the rain dies down, she walks away to the door, as Yang gets out of the pool, she looks around and realizes that they’re at the top of an apartment complex of sorts, and it seems Neo owns the top apartment. She sees a door and huge windows, she can’t see what’s inside because it’s dark and there’s some curtains. Neo walks in through the door and Yang walks in behind her. A light turns on and Yang sees a very luxurious room, below her is a nice and clean hardwood floor, on her right has a large and comfortable bed with pink sheets and a brown blanket, and on her left is a good looking kitchen, couch, and HD TV. “Damn,” is all Yang could say. The more she thought though, the more suspicious she became. “Did this apartment belong to someone else?” Yang asked. 

As Neo takes her coat off, she gives a cute “I’ve been caught,” look on her face. “Well, yes, but it’s an apartment that belongs to some random rich family from Mistral, the technically own this, but they very rarely use it,” Neo explained. 

Yang raises an eyebrow and folds her arms, “Really?” 

“Hey look, I have other places too, but this was the nicest one and the closest,” Neo explained, pouting a bit, “Changing the subject, you seem to have quite a good time chasing after me.” 

“Well....I guess, you were pretty annoying though, your Teleportation Semblance is a pain,” Yang groaned, pretending that she didn’t have that much fun before. 

“Actually, that’s not my Semblance,” Neo takes out a small tube of Dust from her pocket, there’s not much in it, “The teleporting is an old Dust trick I learned. When I was in Mistral, I was working with this lady, she told me there were some thieves from years ago that could use a bit of Dust to make themselves transport in a certain direction, the more dust they used, the more Dust would be used up, she could use it at her will. I got her to teach me how it works, and I’ve been using it ever since.” 

“Oh really, what’s your actual Semblance than?” Yang asked out of curiosity. 

Right when she says that, Neo makes herself look identical to Yang, going so far as to seem drenched just like the blonde brawler. 

Yang jumps a bit, “What the fuck?” She just stands there as Neo smiles and giggles a little, still looking like Yang. “Creepy....” Yang muttered, “So I guess you have some kinda shapeshifting abilities?” 

“Yes and no,” Neo says as she changes back to normal, “I can look like anyone I want and make whatever I touch look like anything.” She shows this by picking up a plate from the kitchen, she shows it to Yang and it looks like a normal plate, but after Neo uses her Semblance, there’s black spots all over it. She puts the plate down and says, “I call it Imagination.” 

As creeped out she was initially, she’ll admit it’s an interesting and useful Semblance. “Wait, a few questions, one, can you look like guys too? And can you make other people look like someone else?” Yang asks. 

Neo then transforms into Torchwick to prove she can look like guys, and she says “I can do the second thing, but I need to be physically touching that person to keep them looking like someone else,” as she goes back to normal. 

Yang thinks a bit and says, “Hm, okay, that could be useful for me going outside.” 

Neo shrugs, “I guess, but yeah, seeing as you won earlier, I owe you a favor, let me think of what you’d want.” She walks up to Yang, getting close to her, she then looks her chest and pulls on the center of Yang’s low cut crop top and let’s it go. 

Yang moves away, blushing. “The hell kinda favors are you thinking I’ll ask?!” she yelled. 

Neo looks confused, “I was just looking at your wet clothes, I was wondering if you’d want me to get your other clothes back to you so you could change,” she explains as her smirk grows, “What did you think I was doing?” 

“Ugh, nothing, I’d appreciate that yeah, but how will you do that? My other clothes is in my dorm, and I guess the cops would’ve already taken it,” Yang wondered. 

“They’re probably just investigating your dorm, I can pretend to be an officer and take your clothes right off they’re hands,” Neo explained. 

Yang considers it, “Alright fine, but no harming the police or anyone else, okay?” 

Neo nods, “You can put your current clothes in the dryer which is in there,” points to a door next to the bed, “it’s the bathroom, you’ll find the shower and tub in there too if you want to clean up.” 

Yang nods, “Alright, I’ll be in there....thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Neo says with a cute smile. She transforms into a female police officer with black hair, she tips her hat and walks away, waving goodbye. She walks out of the room and leaves, locking the door on the way out. 

Yang stands there a bit, just taking in the honesty gorgeous apartment, “Well....I guess if it isn’t being used right now...I guess it’s fin.....no, no...I’ll just use the shower,” she thinks to herself as she goes into the bathroom. The bathroom looks very nice, the walls and floor has an almost dark blue and black design to it, she sees the dryer and puts her clothes into it. Then she sees both the tub and shower, the tub was at her front, it looked big and had plenty of space for at least two people to get in it, and the shower to the right had a glass door to it. Yang was conflicted, she’d like a bath right now, but part of her didn’t want to make herself too much at home, seeing as this is all technically still someone else’s. 

She eventually decided to just use the shower. As the hot water came down upon her, she started to clean herself with soap, putting it all over her body. As she was doing this, she thought about everything that’s happened. “Why would someone want her framed and dead? Will Blake and everyone else be okay? Can Neo be trusted?” were just a few of her questions. She then started thinking about what to do, any leads her and.....Neo....can investigate. The only things that came to mind were if security cameras around the area saw something, is there anything special about the warehouse where everything took place if Neo commonly uses it for deals, and what does that fox Faunus officer know? After being alone with her thoughts for awhile, she finishes cleaning herself up and turns off the shower. 

She gets out and sees a few towels and robes hanging on the wall, she takes the towel to dry herself up a bit, then gets a robe on, not trying to get too comfortable with it, but still likes it even if she doesn’t want to admit it. She then walks out of the bathroom, Neo still hasn’t returned, she walks up and sits on the leather couch, she then turns on the TV, changing the channels to get to the News. She finds it and seems to be right on time as she sees her face on the image. 

“According to our reports, a huntress in training known as Yang Xiao Long is the prime suspect in a murder of a fellow student named Cardin,” the reporter says. She goes on and basically mentions the evidence, that Cardn’s team mentions how Yang and Cardin had a fight the other day, though neglected the reason why they fought in the first place, and said how Cardin’s body was filled with shotgun shells and broken bones. 

“That fucking team,” Yang muttered in anger at Cardin’s team making her look more guilty than she actually was. As it went on, she could hear the door behind her open, Yang got up ready to fight in case it was a hostile, but it was just Neo with sunglasses and a few bags. 

Neo drops the bags, one of them transforms into a bigger and different looking bag and smiles, “Seems like you’re getting comfortable to your new life style, bet you used the tub.” 

“I didn’t! And this was the only kind of clothes I could wear,” Yang grunted. 

Neo rolled her eyes, “Come on, you’re allowed to relax after everything you went through, and hell, you look pretty good in that robe.” Neo checks her out a little through her sunglasses. 

“Ugh, I didn’t ask if you liked it....” Yang crossed her arms, pouting, “Is the bag that changed mine?” 

Neo nods, “Yup, the other bags are food for the morning and some things I wanted to get,” points at the sunglasses she’s wearing. 

Yang picks up the bag and starts walking to the bathroom but stops, “Um....Neo....thanks.....” Yang said awkwardly, still not used to the criminal she fought weeks ago is now her ally. She sees Neo give a thumbs up, after that Yang has a bit of a smile and walks into the bathroom and changes into her normal pajamas, she walks out and sees the apartment is dark, being lit by the lights of the city, and notices Neo has changed too. Currently wearing a low cut top that shows off her firm stomach and white and pink stripped underwear. “Uhh...” Yang mutters as she blushes a little, “You don’t wear much...huh.” 

“Eh, I just prefer to wear less when I go to bed,” she explains with a very playful and flirty look to her, “You can sleep on the couch if you want, but I’m willing to share my...” 

Yang immediately cuts her off saying, “I’ll take the couch,” then immediately goes to it, finds a spare blanket and gets on it, then looks back at Neo. 

“You’re missing out,” the attractive but dangerous woman teased.


	4. Investigation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo helps Yang think about they’re game plan and what leads to follow up on, along with getting to know each other just a bit better.

Investigation Begins 

After the pink and brown haired girl’s tease, she knew Yang would have a bit of a rough time getting some sleep, probably because of the minor possibility of Neo killing her in her sleep, and just the general idea of sharing a bed with her. But after a bit, Neo saw Yang eventually fall asleep. Neo then started to rest up herself, though she couldn’t stop thinking how cute and hilarious Yang’s reactions were when she teased or flirted with her. She had a thing with trying to fluster particularly confident women, then getting them to date her. Neo thought about the idea of rocking Yang’s world if this partnership got to a certain point, but she didn’t mind just having a friend for now. 

After a night of sleep, Neo wakes up, she sees that the time is 6:30 in the morning on the clock next to her bed. She yawns a bit and opens the curtains a bit, seeing the a beautiful sunrise in the distance. She looks back and sees Yang, still sleeping on the couch. She wanted to open the curtains more to blind Yang with sunlight, but before she could, her stomach growls. So the pink and brown haired girl instead made some breakfast, bacon and eggs in particular. She put both on two plates, one for her and the other for Yang. 

The noise of making breakfast did slowly wake the blonde brawler up, a bit dazed but still awake. She sniffs a bit, “What’s that smell?” Neo answers her question by putting the plate of bacon and eggs on the table right in front of Yang. “Oh wow...thanks, it smells good,” the blonde brawler said. 

Neo nodded and sits next to Yang, putting her own plate down. She gets the TV controller and turns it on, still on the Vale News Channel. Neo keeps it on and starts eating. 

Yang started eating as well, the taste making the food melt in her mouth. “Mmm...you’re cooking is really damn good!” Yang expressed. 

Neo nods and explains, “Yeah, the kitchen here is top quality.” 

As they eat, the news goes on about the weather and other things, though Yang is mentioned, they say that she still hasn’t been found and that her bounty is rising. 

“That’s just great, not just cops, but Huntsmen and Huntresses too,” Yang grumbled, finishing her meal. 

Neo finishes as well, “It’s alright, nobody knows you’re here and we’ll keep it like that. I have my own bounty and no one’s captured me.” 

Yang glares at her bit, “We’ll see about that....” 

Neo smirks, “Hey, if it’s you trying to catch me, I might let you get a little taste.” 

Yang looks away, trying to think of another subject. Then starts to ask, “Alright, if we’re going to do this investigation, want to start now?” 

Neo finishes up her meal and nods. 

Yang stands up and walks back and forth, “Okay, so...our only lead is the fox Faunus, he had to have been told to kill me, either he was bribed or has a personal connection to the person who wants me dead. The only other things I can think of are maybe some security footage from that area and there’s a question I’d like to ask you, is there anything special about that warehouse you did business with your clients? You mentioned it was a usual spot.” 

Neo thinks a bit and starts moving her hands, “Well...I think it belongs to one of Torchwick’s buddies, I’m allowed to use it for my deals...I think his name started with a J maybe.” Neo starts to think, “Jamie? No. James? No, that’s the general that came into town. Wait wait I got it!” Neo’s eyes lit up and she says through her hands “Junior! He called himself Junior!” 

Yang started to look suddenly angry, with her eyes turning red, “That son of a bitch! Should’ve known he was apart of this!” 

Neo gives a confused look, “Wait, you know him?” 

“Yeah, he’s a dick. Long story short, I was kinda in a mood and wanted to do some...Huntress work, didn’t have license though, so I had to be on the low,” Yang started to explain. 

Neo interrupts, “Oh...vigilante justice...last I checked that was illegal, maybe you’re more of a criminal than I thought.” Neo gives a playful look. 

“Hey, vigilante justice and stealing are different things. Anyway, I found out about your buddy Torchwick’s bounty, I beat a few thugs and found out Junior knew some things about him. After let’s just say some rough housing, I kicked his ass and interrogated him. Turns out he didn’t know much, he just gave him some of his men. So I wouldn’t feel like this was a big waste of time, I made a deal with him, if he allowed me free drinks and other things, and didn’t do any more crimes, I wouldn’t ruin his reputation by saying how he got his ass kicked by a 17 year old and wouldn’t break his legs. I basically owned the place,” Yang finished. 

Neo smiled and looked pleased, “Well well well, not only a vigilante but also an underage drinker, and threatening to break limbs. Nice to see you have a little experience with crime,” she giggles a little, “and by “other things,” I’ve heard Junior provides other services, particularly with his two female bodyguards, you wouldn’t have happen to do anything with those two, did y..” 

Yang interrupts, “No! No idea what you’re talking about!” Yang shouts with a completely red face. 

“Her face says everything, seems like she sure likes her tough and dangerous women, interesting,” Neo thinks as she laughs at Yang’s reaction. 

After a bit, “Okay, changing the subject, it’s possible that Junior knows something. So that leaves us 3 leads, there’s Junior, the security footage, and the fox Faunus. Junior we can interrogate later, now we need to get that footage and find out where the Faunus lives. The only place I can think of where we can get that information is the police station, and sure you’ve got your semblance, but we should be more clever in case they have ways of finding out if you’re fake or not, and there’s the fact you can’t talk that doesn’t help,” Yang explained. 

Neo nods in understanding, “I’m thinking of a stealth mission. We can wait when it’s dark and sneak in.” 

“You sure about that, I’m not saying I can’t be stealthy, but it’ll be hard to not get spotted and my outfits don’t really help,” Yang says. 

Neo thinks for a bit and says, “I know how to take care of the outfits, but are you sure you can be quiet, you’re a pretty loud person.” 

“You don’t know me!” Yang shouted 

All Neo does is just cross her arms and gives her a long look. She begins to move her hands, “You are aware that proves my point exactly, right?” 

The loud blondie grunts. 

“I can help you if you want, I’m a pro at stealth. Can give you some private lessons,” Neo offers playfully. 

Yang turns her head, “I don’t need your help, I’ll prove to you I’m just fine at being quiet.” She looks back at her. 

“Alright, but if we get caught right in the middle of the police station and get arrested or killed, don’t blame me,” Neo said. 

Yang sighs, “Alright. Anyway, we’ll go later when it gets dark out. Till then, what’s your plans?” 

“Not much, just kinda wanted to hang out with you, get to know each other a bit,” Neo expressed. 

Yang looked a bit surprised, “Oh...alright, I guess I wouldn’t mind that,” she sits next to Neo, “So, anything you want to know about me?” 

“So, what’s your tastes? Movies, games, shows, anything you like,” Neo asked. 

Yang thinks a bit and says, “Well, I guess I’m into stuff that’s cool and badass. I like games that make me feel powerful, I’m into stories where characters beat overwhelming odds, and I’ve only recently gotten into books. I know it’s kinda ironic, but I’m mostly into mystery novels.” 

Neo giggles a little at that last part, “Yeah that’s pretty ironic, but I get what you mean with everything else you said. I’d say our interests mostly line up pretty well.” 

“Really?” Yang says giving a curious look, “Prove it, favorite game?” 

“Doom (2016), also really like games like Dishonored,” Neo expresses. 

Yang nods, “Alright, good picks, what about movies?” 

“John Wick and Overlord,” Neo answers. 

“Wow, you know your stuff, hm...” Yang looks like she’s thinking hard about what words to say next, “I guess...maybe...we’re a bit more alike than I thought...but only in our tastes in media.” 

Neo smiles a little, “I’m glad, I hope we find more things we agree on.” 

“I wouldn’t bet on it lady,” Yang said, with an almost cocky tone to her voice. 

“Is that a challenge blondie? I can take a little bite,” Neo thinks. She then moves her hands, “I don’t know, I think the chances are fairly high.” 

Yang smirks just a little bit. 

They talk a bit more, and after awhile of just chilling, eating, and watching random things on the TV, the sun starts to go down. 

“Alright, let’s get ready to go,” Yang says, noticing it’s getting dark. 

Neo stands up, “Before we do though, I want to this little infiltration a bit more fun.” 

Yang looks on, curiously. 

“I know you say you’re okay when it comes to being sneaky, but I just want to motivate you a little more,” Neo says as she opens a fridge and pulls out a bottle of red wine, “Seeing as you drink, this unique bottle will be all yours, but only if you don’t get us caught. Prove to me your as capable as you say.” 

Yang’s eyes light up a little seeing the bottle, and a whole new level of confidence and determination comes upon the blonde brawler, she would love a good drink. “Oh I’ll prove it to you and then some,” Yang says confidently. 

Neo nods, “Good to hear.” She walks to a wardrobe in the apartment. “If you don’t mind, these will help with us getting in, quietly and undetected. I’ve used these plenty of times, haven’t failed me once,” she explains with a smirk. She opens it, revealing plenty of black leather stealth suits, they look tight but seem perfect for infiltration. 

Rather than refuse, Yang actually smirks and takes one of them with no objections. “I don’t mind, I like doing good work and looking damn good while doing it,” Yang says, her stroke of confidence has made her more cocky and willing to play Neo’s games to get what she wants. 

Something of which makes Neo all the more attracted to her.


End file.
